In a catalytic converter that is provided at an exhaust pipe in order to purify the exhaust generated at an internal combustion engine, it is desirable to supply electricity to a catalyst support, that is formed of metal and supports a catalyst, and raise the temperature of the catalyst support so as to obtain a sufficient catalytic effect. For example, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 04-280086) discloses a honeycomb monolithic heater that has square cells (through-holes) whose cross-sectional shapes are square, and that obtains a uniform heat generating ability due to a pair of electrode plates being disposed such that the angles that are formed with the walls of these through-holes are acute angles.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 04-280086